


The First Meeting and Reliving the Past

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Pre-Relationship, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	The First Meeting and Reliving the Past

"Does it still trouble you?" Cassandra asks as they walk toward the back of the Chantry.

"A little. It is more troubling to feel again, after having been tranquil for so long." Lynn tries to control her emotions. Cassandra looks on, concerned.

"Would you want to be tranquil again?" Lynn looks at Cassandra, stunned, and backs away slowly, scared that she might be walking into a trap. "We will not do that to you. It must be hard to suddenly be able to feel emotions again." Lynn nods and they continue on in silence.

 

When Lynn walks into the make shift war room, her eyes land on the man in heavy armor and a furry pauldron. "Templar." She hisses, backing herself into a corner with a barrier up. She curls up, grabbing her knees. "Leave me alone. Don't come near me." She whimpers at the confused man, as she rocks back and forth. Tears stream down her face and she prays that he won't come any closer. Lynn tries to take deep breathes to steady herself, but they come out in short gasps instead. Leliana asks the man to step out of the room, and she kneels in front of Lynn. 

"Would you want to tell me about it?" Leliana asks gently.

"The Templars lied, made me tranquil when I didn't do anything." Lynn breaks down, crying uncontrollably. Leliana wraps her arms around Lynn and holds her while she cries. When she calms down, Lynn pulls away from Leliana. "The Knight-Commander wanted to use me. They raped me, raped other mages they made tranquil so they could use them as they used me." Lynn pulls her knees back up to her chest. "I can't... I can't. Please don't let the Templar come near me." Lynn stares at the other women in the room, and wonders if she'll ever feel clean again.

"We won't." Leliana assures her. "He would never hurt you though, Cullen is no longer a Templar. Maybe once you are here for a while, you will come to trust him."

"My best friend died in front of me, and I didn't feel anything." Tears well in her eyes again. "The Templar found us in the closet, and she tried to protect me. He strangled her to death, and was going to rape me after, with her body on the ground." Guilt clenched her heart, tears flowing down her face. 

"It wasn't your fault, you were defenseless. If you did something, both of you would have been killed." Leliana wipes the tears from Lynn's face. "Maybe Solas can help you control your emotions and magic."

"I'll have someone bring you some tea." The Antivan woman added.

"Good idea, Josephine. I'll walk you to Solas, Lynn." Leliana helps Lynn stand up, and guides her out of the room.


End file.
